Dramione lovelife
by madisonfrost123
Summary: Hermione and draco are natural enermys but what happens when one falls for the other
1. chapter 1

**_I don't own any of the characters I only own the plot none of the characters died in this so every one is still alive this is my first story so enjoy_**

Chapter 1

Hermione was walking down the hall to head to her potions class when all of a sudden she's hits someone and falls to the ground . She gets up "I'm sor-" she sees who it is "oh it's you Malfoy " he looks at her "watch where your going mudblood " hermione walks off and goes into potion class where she gets bombarded with questions off harry and ron "hermione where have you been what took you so long" "Malfoy " she replied "Granger, Weasley and Potter talking 10 points from gryffindor " snape shouted . After what seemed forever potions class was over and Hermione was met by the Weasley twins "hello hermione" "hello Fred, George what are you up to ?" She asked curiously "we well Fred is here to ask you something" George laughed " oh really well what is it Fred" right um you know how we have a hogsmead trip tomorrow " "yes I know about the trip" " well I was wondering if you want to go with me as a date and if not just as friends " Fred asked nervously "Fred of course I will go with you it's a date " hermione smiles and kisses his cheek unaware of a jealous ron who is stood next to her and heard everything and also unaware of a confusingly jealous draco Malfoy

 ** _Right guys that's it for chapter one please tell me what you think and I know it's a Dramione story but I put fremione in it for a bit until the real Dramione starts so keep an eye out for the next updat things will get better this is my first story and sorry for any spelling mistakes I am dyslexic so I can't spell good_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own any of the characters I only own the plot none of the characters died in this so every one is still alive this is my first story so enjoy if it's bold it's a normal text and if it's in *...* it's and action XOXOX_**

 **Draco's point of view**

 **Well today is the day of the hogsmeade trip the day that granger and Fred Weasley go on their date . I'm not jealous you are and why would I be jealous that granger is with Fred Weasley it's only Granger but I have to admit but I won't say this to anyone and that is Granger has changed and for the better who knew a mud blood like her could actually turn hot ... WAKE UP DRACO THIS IS MUDBLOOD GRANGER YOUR WALKING ABOUT *mentally slaps my self and walks out of the room only to be meeted by hermione granger her self* I try to avoid Hermione but I just can't " her- Granger" "what Malfoy" " Good luck on your date with Weasley" " thank you- wait how do you know that" and with that I ran off to the great hall and sat with my fellow slytherins**

 **Hermione pov**

 **Well that was weird draco Malfoy the slytherin prince knew about my date with Fred Weasley I am awfully puzzled I do feel very guilty for going on this date with Fred because he is one of my best friends brothers and the best friend that actually had the same feeling about me I feel terrible *i walk and the next minute I'm not touching the floor and I'm now in a handsome gingers arms "hello hermione ready for our date" Fred asked curiously "Yes I am ready for it let's go"**

 ** _So guys that's chapter 2 Done it's still fremione but Dramione will come in about 2-3 chapters I'm just building it up to the right moment I hope you like a new chapter will be out soon please review and tell me how to improve and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm dyslexic so I can't help it oh and the chapters will get longer through out the story XOXOX_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own any of the characters I only own the plot none of the characters died in this so every one is still alive this is my first story so enjoy if it's bold it's a normal text and if it's in *...* it's and action XOXOX_**

 **Hermione POV**

 **So Fred Weasley took me to the three broomsticks for our date is it weird that I actually expect that I couldn't help but feel I was doing to wrong thing because ron was there and he kept staring At me but for some strange reason it wasn't ron that was bothering me it was draco Malfoy my enermy so don't get me wrong draco Malfoy is good looking like really good looking but he's my enemy and that's all he will ever be because he is a slytherin and because of his stupid pureblood heritage "hermione hermione HERMIONE" I heard Fred shout which made me come back to the real world "yes Fred" I answered calmly "are you okay your being really quite" " yes Fred I am fine I was just thinking about something " as soon as I said that ron and harry came and Fred left. We went back to school and that's when the worst thing happened me and ron has a argument and he called me a mudblood I didn't hear anything after that because I ran out into the hallway tears rolling down my cheeks. As I was running done someone grabbed me and span me around I looked up to see draco Malfoy "what do you want Malfoy you have already called me a mudblood today and so has ron so please leave me be" draco stood there shocked " what Weasley called you a mudblood do you want me to hex him and I am really sorry for calling you a mudblood hermione" he says as he wipes away my tears I tell him the whole story and collapse into his arms he hugs me "draco why are you being so nice to me" I finally say breaking the silence "because I have realised something that I never known before"**

 **Draco's POV**

 **"Draco why are you being so nice?" She finally breaks the silence "I'm being nice hermione because I realised something I never realised before that I was too blind to see" I said with a small smile " oh really and what's that " she says looking very confused "well I- um well hermione I realised that I like you wait no I really like you and I get jealous whenever I see you with one of the Weasleys or with Potter because I want you to be with me " she looks at me " are you being serious draco"**

 ** _So guys that's it for chapter 3 and I hope you like it I don't know if Dramione will be forever or if they will be off and on I haven't decided yet but Dramione is happening so I hope your all happy and sorry for any spelling mistakes I don't mean them it's just that I'm dyslexic so I can't spell very good XOXOX_**


End file.
